bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ithilis Ignika/Exile War
Note: The story is split into 3 parts and has some characters known only to the Brotherhood of the Ithilis! Plotline i:The Makuta Incident ' ' The Toa Morpha were on the mountains of Udun Nui when the were suddenly attacked by a group of Makuta.The attack proved devestating for the Morpha, Hahli was killed, Jaller's mask was stolen by Krika and nearly all were injured in some way.In his blind rage Kongu began to chase the retreating Makuta. Jaller the others followed this suite. But In their anger they completely forgot a wounded Nuparu.The only one realizing where they were was Hewkii.After they came over a large spiky mountain range he began to look around and think.he didn't know exactly where they were but he could tell they were nearing a far larger land mass. That land mass was Bara Magna. Near the coast, Jaller saw a small caravan of covered vehicles driven by rock steeds but no Makuta.They had lost them. But before Jaller could give a cry of rage, the caravan halted as there was a great tall being in its path and even from far away he could recognize the former jail-keeper called Hydraxon. Jaller signalled his companions to lower themselves behind a ridge of rock on the side of the path. '-end of chapter i' Raanu was just going on an embassy mission to Iconox. With the new renegades called the Brotherhood of Makuta, fighting the Skrall Empire. Iconox was a definite front in the war. Both sides controlled a bit of it, but Raanu had to keep it in Skrall hands with the rest of the Agori. But with a sudden jolt of the vehicle, Raanu's worst fear was realised. In the way of the caravan stood a tall armored gentleman by the name of Hydraxon. It's a bit of a misnomer considering he wasn't gentle at all. He was considered the high hitman of Lord Tuma. " Ahh, an embassy, how... " Hydraxon gave a wicked grin " ...quiant." Raanu may have been an Agori but he wasn't as soft as you might think. " This embassy is in service of the Skrall Empire," he spoke in a shaky yet determined voice " your empire. So let us by." "Do you honestly think that I work for some mad warrior who thinks he is Lord of Bara Magna?" Hydraxon's eyes narrowed," No, I work for my own ends, and this caravan arriving to Iconox is not going to help them." and with that he grabbed Raanu and tossed him off into a sand bluff. The Toa had heard every word. Hewkii stared at Matoro puzzled by conversation. But the moment of confusion was not to last, the moment that Jaller heard the dull thunk of the Agori hitting the sand he yelled "CHAAAAARRRRGGGGGEE!!"Both the Agori and Hydraxon were confused for a moment but when the Agori saw Hewkii football tackled Hydraxon they instantly started shouting advice to the Toa. "Watch his left, no not right, LEFT!" "That's it, burn his metal backside!!" "Hey Hydraxy how does that ice dart feel? Nice and cold, huh!" Meanwhile Hewkii took charge of getting Raanu and the others away.It was going quite well. This was not going the way Hydraxon was planning, he had to get away from the Toa and capture Raanu. At that moment Jaller laid a savage blow to Hydraxon's shoulder, it looked awful but when you were a former jailer at the Pit that was a mere scratch.He gave a pretend grunt of pain and slowly backed away." You may have won today but you will never beat me!!" he spoke in a defeated sort of voice.Then unexpectedly he sprinted to where Hewkii was and quickly rammed into him forcing him to let go of Raanu. Raanu was swept up into Hydraxon's claws and was flown away. Tahu inspected the damage, it was heavy. "Matoro, get the other Agori and gather them up. Hewkii try to fix one of the vehicles, I don't want to run across the landscape.Kongu cle-" Jaller stared around "Wait where is Kongu?" He was gone! '-end of chapter ii' Kongu knew the others were long behind them, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to that piece of slime, Raven I think it was. The chase was heading into the ash wastelands. Kongu started to notice that the ground was getting firmer and darker than sand. When Kongu looked up again he saw Raven head into a dead stop. He turned around and smiled sinisterly at Kongu as a bunch of Makuta snuck up and formed a circle around him. Kongu knew that he had 2 choices, go easy or take as many as you can down with you. Number 2 sounded better to him. He slowly drew out his crossbow and the fight commenced! Gorast got took a savage leap but Kongu was ready as he quick shot a Zamor into her gut. Next Bitil came charging madly with 20 some clones of himself Kongu grabbed one hoping it was an early copy. But he didn't. And when all looked lost there was a sudden swoosh as a black figure ran through a Bitil, it was the third copy.17 Bitils disappeared in a flash.Though they gave a good fight it was still 7 against 8 (the number of clones gradually increasing). Then the black figure did a strange thing, in a spark of light, his weaponry and armor defused from his body and disappeared. That was the last thing Kongu saw until someone came from behind and stunned him. '-end of chapter iii' '' '' '' '' Plotline ii: The Empire of the Skrall Antroz was flying for all he was worth.Lewa and Tahu close in pursuit.Things did not go as planned when Antroz tried to kill off Tahu while he was seemingly alone. Tahu put up a terribly noisy fight and soon Lewa was after him too, it was just not his day. He knew he had no choice but to save his sorry skin... ...but if they followed they might find Bara Magna several months before the Plan required. Certain death either way. But maybe, just maybe, he could use them for his own purposes. As this train of thought passed through his head he noticed that he was going over open ocean. Yes... ...it was time to gain control of the Brotherhood as he had long planned. Tahu knew he had Antroz cornered.He knew when a Rahi is cornered then he will either lash out or turn to sanctuary, this was number 2. Tahu was surprized how Rahi were so similar to a Makuta. But now was no time to ponder this riddle, he had to find where the Makuta were hiding. Lewa ,meanwhile was pondering how he would celebrate the honor of catching Antroz single-handedly. A large bottle of Code Red, or maybe going and setting of some fire works at Kopaka, even jam Pohatu's Midak Skybla- SPLASH!!!! "Hey Lewa, watch out!!" Tahu yelled "and pay attention!!" Lewa had just barely missed drowning in the ocean. "Yuck, that water feels bitter!" Lewa exclaimed "WHO CARES! PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE ANTROZ IS GOING IDIOT!!!!" "Alright, keep your mask on! Sheesh!" Then suddenly there was a huge mountain range rising up like teeth out of the water. Antroz knew the area, they had reached the Spine. Now the choice was either do or die. He passed through a double peaked mountain and suddenly warm wind came to greet him.In the distance he could see the sandy overcast continent of Bara Magna.Tahu could see it as well. Even Lewa stopped in awe... ...until Antroz decided to shoot him with a shadow blast."KKKRRRRAAAAAAKKKKZZZZ!!!"Tahu immediately sprung into action, grabbed Lewa and loaded to find the Makuta who shot him. But the Makuta he was seeking was now a mere speck in the horizon heading towards the continent. '-end of chapter i' "Alright let me get this straight," Kopaka was interrogating Lewa "You follow Antroz and find another giant landmass on the other side of the mountian range... ...in the middle of the ocean?" Lewa was glad of all the attention he was getting. The moment that they returned to camp Lewa began telling his intrepid story of how he nearly caught Antroz single-handedly. But then he got away to his base because of the mercy Lewa showed him. It was a good plan except for the fact that Tahu was there and gave him a knock or two on the head. "Right, if Tahu weren't with you I'd say you are making it up!" Kopaka said in a disbelieving voice. "Only the part of him nearly capturing Antroz, everything else is true."Tahu spoke. Pohatu joined the conversation, " It makes sense that there was a huge land mass on the other side," Pohotu looked to Tahu, " You say the climate got considerably warmer on the other side of the mountains." "Yeah," Lewa energetically answered " it was warm and breezy!!" "SHUT UP LEWA!!!" everyone cried. ''Plotline iii:''The Dark Hunter War The Shadowed One surveyed his surroundings. Somehow his base had been transported to Bara Magna. He was preparing for a speech when he felt a purple blast graze his side. He turned around to see a large, red figure as well as an Airwatcher. Before he could speak, the figure raised a modified Zamor Launcher and shot the Airwatcher. The dark hunters in the crowd heard the shot. The red figure walked onto the balcony holding the Airwatcher. "This creature," he annouced, "Attempted to assassinate the Shadowed One. However," he threw the airwatcher into the air, "I will not stand for this!" The other dark hunters roared with approval. Perfect, he thought, They fell for it.The Shadowed One however did not share the same feelings."I suppose thanks are an order," he said in a cold tone, then he realized who he was,"Minaz,my old... ...friend..." Minaz smiled in an equally cold glare,"I'm here for the promise that you gave me, ten years ago..." "Yes I remember,"The Shadowed One mused "something about you getting captiancy for killing a certian Makuta Kojol was it?" "Oh, I have far greater aims than captiancy," Minaz smiled,"but for now, it will do." he bowed. As Minaz walked away, The Shadowed One silently ordered, Ancient and 2 Airwatchers to him.The Shadowed One spoke in an undertone to Ancient,"Follow him, and cause a few... ...accidents... ... to occur while your at it." Ancient gave a short bow and left with the Airwatchers. Minaz smirked as he heard every word. '-end of chapter i'